sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News Scotland 2009
*Campaign launches to create major new woodland for Scotland, September 30 Woodland Trust Scotland, September 30, 2009 topic / Video on Scotland Resources page *Scottish Government's world-leading legislation to tackle climate change passed by MSPs. The Bill sets a target of reducing emissions by 80 per cent by 2050, including emissions from international aviation and shipping. It also sets an interim target for a 42 per cent cut in emissions by 2020, June 25 The Scottish Government, June 25, 2009 topic *Over one in five children in Scotland lives in poverty, May 29 Joseph Rowntree Foundation, May 29, 2009 *First beavers to live in Scotland for over 400 years released into the wild, May 29 The Wildlife Trusts, May 29, 2009 topic *Europe's largest operating onshore wind farm at Whitelees in East Renfrewshire officially 'switched on, May 20 The Scottish Government, May 20, 2009 topic *Scotland's first Marine Bill introduced to the Scottish Parliament, April 30 The Scottish government, April 30, 2009 topic, Village cinema *One of the world's largest wave stations is to be constructed off the Isle of Lewis in the Western Isles, January 22 The Scottish Government, January 22 topic *New £5 million scheme to bring plastics recycling closer to home, January 21 The Scottish Government, January 21 With most of the plastics collected in Scotland being processed south of the border or overseas in countries such as China, the capital grants scheme seeks to improve recycling infrastructure in Scotland. topic *Bugs, snails and starfish to be protected. A new vision for the conservation of thousands of Scotland's animal species has been set out, January 20 The Scottish Government, January 20 Invertebrates, such as insects and shellfish, make up around 98 per cent of Scotland's animal species and a new strategy will aim to ensure they are valued and conserved for future generations. Invertebrates (animals without backbones) play a key role in a healthy environment and economy, but are currently in jeopardy from habitat destruction, over-exploitation, pollution and other threats. The strategy, produced by the Initiative for Scottish Invertebrates, explains how 98 per cent of Scotland's animals can be saved by harnessing the expertise of hundreds of volunteers to ensure that threatened habitats, sites and species are identified and conserved.topic *Communities across Scotland have been awarded over £4 million from the Climate Challenge Fund to help reduce their carbon footprint and save residents cash. January 15 The Scottish Government, January 15 Successful projects include using wool to insulate homes, a local food network in Fife and Community Power Down, the first cross-community project awarded cash from the Fund. topic *Schools to go greener - Scotland's schools are to become greener under a new Government initiative to promote renewable energy and energy efficiency. January 5 The Scottish Government, January 5 Education Secretary Fiona Hyslop has announced a package of measures which will work towards a lower carbon school estate and meet the Government's commitments to have renewable generation in every school. topic News sources *Friends of the Earth Scotland *The Scottish Government References